Niños
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: A veces las clases de Kakashi pueden dejar buenas enseñanzas, pero también pueden llegar a traumarte cuando sólo estás escuchando…


**Niños**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi total autoría.

**Summary:** A veces las clases de Kakashi pueden dejar buenas enseñanzas, pero también pueden llegar a traumarte cuando sólo estás escuchando…

* * *

**N/A:** Hola, me aparezco con otro sasusaku jojojo bueno, desde ya empiezo diciendo que esta historia tiene espacio en el viejo Naruto antes de que Sasuke se vaya. Será una escena colgada que respeta la línea de la historia original, pero que… bah, disfruten lo que hay xD

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha es un "hombre" orgulloso…

Bueno, él se hace llamar hombre pero todos le dicen que es un simple niño con complejo de superioridad y raciocinio de un viejo genio, una personalidad fría y hosca así como una forma de ser silenciosa y antisocial. En simples palabras, él quería mostrarse como un adulto a la temprana edad de los doce.

Tenía un equipo en la cual se encontraban un hiperactivo e insoportable rubio, una pelirrosa molesta y cargosa y un sensei vago y pervertido. Se sentía ofuscado con ellos porque tenían una moral en la cual la armonía y la amistad lo era todo y el trabajo en equipo era esencial. Sasuke seguía creyendo que él sólo podía hacerlo todo bien.

Es un tipo al que le gustan muy pocas cosas como entrenar, estar solo y comer tomates; pero las cosas que odiaban superaban los límites que podía llegar a suponer y todo eso por el equipo en el que se encontraba. Existía un extraño balance en el que se consideraba estable y algo tolerable, pero ese maldito rubio la cagaba siempre y la pesada de su compañera que no lo dejaba dar dos pasos que ya estaba detrás de él, también.

Suspiró. Hoy el entrenamiento sería igual que siempre. Grata fue la sorpresa cuando sus compañeros apenas lo saludaron con un "hola" y Sakura no pronunció el típico "Sasuke-kun" ¿Qué demonios habría pasado?

— ¿Y esas caras? — se atrevió a comentar.

— Nada — sonrió Naruto rascándose la cabeza perezosamente. Sakura lo miró cómplicemente. Eso no era nada bueno ¿Sakura mirando a Naruto de "buena manera" cuando siempre lo ignoraba?

— ¿Nada? — repitió incrédulo. Sakura esquivó la mirada de Sasuke cuando la miró. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

— ¡Yo! — apareció repentinamente Kakashi. Sasuke arqueó una ceja incrédulo de que su sensei llegara temprano. Acaso ¿era un mal sueño?

— Hola Kakashi-sensei — saludó Sakura y Naruto.

— Llegó temprano el día de hoy… lloverá — se burló Sasuke, cruzado de brazos y con su sonrisa socarrona. Kakashi sonrió divertido.

— Sasuke veo que estás de humor…

— Al contrario, estoy algo irritado — mirando significativamente a Naruto y a Sakura, estos sólo sonrieron ignorando aquella mirada. Kakashi lo notó y palmeó la cabeza de Sakura con ternura, una acción que no pasó desapercibida por el azabache.

— Sakura-chan te ves muy bonita hoy — le dijo dulcemente Kakashi, Naruto asintió enérgicamente y ella se sonrojó sonriendo de pena, negando modestamente. Sasuke le prestó un poco de atención y la verdad es que no se equivocaban los demás, Sakura se veía bonita ese día.

— Sí, Sakura-chan… te ves muy bien — soltó el rubio cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza y sonriendo exageradamente.

— Gracias — susurró y se volteó para acercarse hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Los demás la siguieron sumisamente ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke quien bufó y la siguió también.

— ¿Qué demo–

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, ¿Por qué su campo de entrenamiento estaba tan… deteriorado?

— Sakura-chan creo que usaste demasiada fuerza… — rió por lo bajo Kakashi.

— No, no fue fuerza… sólo estuve entrenando un poco y bueno… lo siento…

— No te disculpes, entrenabas… esa es buena excusa — la calmó su sensei.

— Creo que me emocioné un poco — dijo rascando con su dedo su mejilla, apenada. No fuera porque tuviera mucha fuerza o algo parecido, sólo que se ensimismó tanto que no notó lo que podría causar.

— Sakura-chan es muy fuerte — dijo Naruto levantando su brazo como si mostrara algún bíceps mientras se palmeaba el músculo.

— Sakura pelea conmigo — soltó de repente Sasuke. Ella se sorprendió, pero bajó de esa sorpresa siendo sincera consigo misma y negó con una sonrisa.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo… no estoy a tu nivel y hoy vine de espectadora…

— ¿Espectadora? — replicó sin entender.

— Tengo una cita el día de hoy y sólo vengo a hacerles compañía.

— ¿Ci-ta? — no podía creerlo, acaso ¿era una broma aquello? ¿Quién sería el idiota que la haya invitado?

— ¿Con quien saldrás Sakura-chan? — preguntó el rubio curiosamente. Ella miró a su sensei y le sonrió cariñosamente.

— Kakashi-sensei es mi cita de hoy.

Naruto y Sasuke cayeron de espaldas. El primero en ponerse de pie fue Sasuke quien miró al peligris fijamente, sabía que ese no tenía nunca buenas intenciones y si le hacía algo se las vería con él. No porque le gustara Sakura, nooo… pero tenía un cierto sentimiento de protección hacia la pelirrosada y por eso la consideraba cada día más molesta que lo normal… cuando ese sentimiento salía a la luz.

— Así es, le prometí algo y se lo daré… — sonrió burlonamente. Sasuke inspiró fuertemente, eso no era nada bueno —. Así que nos vemos luego — sonrió levantando una mano mientras la otra tomaba a Sakura por el hombro.

Sasuke se acercó hasta donde estaba Naruto aún sentado —. No me gusta nada esto, será mejor que vayamos…

— Teme, déjalos…

— ¿Estás loco, dobe? Kakashi es un tipo impredecible, a veces…

— ¿Desde cuando te importa tanto Sakura? — preguntó burlón el rubio. Sasuke, extrañamente, se sonrojó y esquivó su mirada. No le importaba, pero Kakashi no era siempre de confianza y menos cuando su compañera de equipo era tonta e inocente.

— No me importa, pero Kakashi nunca tiene buenas intenciones y Sakura es una tonta.

— Sasuke — llamó el rubio pero él ya no estaba.

No fue gran ciencia saber donde podrían estar. Habían ido a la dulcería favorita de Sakura y allí se encontraban los dos enfrentados en una mesa de dos, hablando, discutiendo y riendo. Kakashi escuchaba atentamente lo que Sakura le decía, luego sonreía fraternalmente y le decía algo.

Sasuke tomó la apariencia de una persona que pasó por allí y se sentó detrás de Sakura para oír tranquilamente lo que hablaban.

— Los niños son todos raros… los quieres y te huyen o los aborreces y te adoran… ¿debería odiar a todo aquel que me guste para que me quiera?

— No, lo que pasa es que a los niños les cuesta madurar… así que no te preocupes.

—Pero Kakashi-sensei… ¿Por qué son tan complicados?

— ¿Complicados? — preguntó apoyando su mejilla en una de sus manos y mirándola con flojera.

— Sí… bueno — y ella reparó en que él no había tocado su helado —. ¿No va a comer Kakashi-sensei?

— Humm — miró su helado y miró a un punto fingiendo sorpresa, Sakura volteó ingenuamente buscando aquellos que él miró de manera extraña y perturbada. Cuando volvió la vista a su acompañante, su tazón de helado estaba vacío y se tomaba la cabeza.

— Kakashi-sensei — lo regañó —. Me hubiese dicho que no lo mirara, ahora el helado le congeló el cerebro… bueno, por como lo usa… por lo menos enfriará un poco su mente y lo alejará de sus pervertidos libros — rió y él la acompañó.

— Un hombre siempre sabe elegir su lectura…

— Usted lee cosas pervertidas, eso no es una lectura de la cual presumir…

— Sakura, haz madurado mucho — sonrió —. Nunca creí tener una charla de contenido con mi pequeña alumna.

— Soy una caja de Pandora — sonrió con burla —. Además, quería hablar con un hombre… Naruto y Sasuke son dos niños que sólo saben pelear…

— _¿Niños? ¿Yo un niño?_— los puños de Sasuke se apretaron fuertemente, él no era ningún niño, el dobe sí, pero él no.

— Cariño ¿deseas algo? — le preguntó una camarera. Él negó cortésmente y siguió oyendo, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para permanecer con la transformación así que se quedaría hasta donde podría y luego se iría.

Ella rió por algo que Kakashi había dicho mientras él era atendido. Kakashi le bromeó a la camarera y luego le guiñó un ojo a Sakura. Sasuke estaba que estallaba.

— Bueno, es simple Sakura… dime lo que te inquieta así vamos a entrenar un poco… quiero ver que haz hecho toda la noche… me imagino que Naruto debe estar muy adolorido ¿no?

— Sí, creo que me pasé — sonrió sacando la lengua. Luego, tomó una postura más seria y posó su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas, mirando sensatamente a Kakashi. Éste la miraba con su único ojo visible y mantenía una sutil sonrisa detrás de su máscara.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué ocurre, Sakura-chan?

— Kakashi-sensei… yo… yo quería saber si… bueno… ehmm… — suspiró tratando de calmarse y volvió su mirada hacia él de manera determinada —. Tengo un par de dudas con el tema del sexo…

Sasuke escupió lo que estaba tomando, llamando la atención de Sakura y Kakashi, pero luego lo ignoraron y siguieron su charla.

— Si te digo que ya dije suficiente ¿me creerías? — preguntó Kakashi. Ella negó sonriente.

— Tus libros no me ayudaron, me traumaron — ambos rieron.

Sakura no era ninguna santa, pensó Sasuke.

— Bueno, hazme tus preguntas — acomodándose en el respaldo de su silla, dejando su brazo colgando. Ella tomó un poco de su té y le sonrió.

— La primera vez duele… pero… ¿Cómo hacer para que no duela tanto?

— Hum… bueno, lo mejor que se puede hacer es "preparar" a la chica…

— Y eso ¿Cómo se hace? — se mostraba muy concentrada por la manera que escuchaba, nada de sonrojos ni timidez, ella quería saber, estaba determinada a saber.

Pero Sasuke no estaba de la misma manera, su sonrojo era enorme y debía admitir que también estaba curioso de aquello.

— No se acobarde sensei… me prometió "eso"…

Sasuke quería voltear y gritarle qué quería decir con "eso" ¿Qué le hiciera "eso"? pero ella era su alumna y él su sensei ¿Cómo dejar que pase eso? además, la diferencia de edad y…

_Niños…_

¿Así lo veía Sakura? Le sorprendía, después de todo, ella decía amarlo y siempre besaba el suelo que pisaba y ahora lo llamaba "niño" ¿desde cuando ella era tan madura y se creía mujer? Era una niñata tonta que lloraba cada vez que no podía lograr algo.

— Bueno, está bien… lo haremos sin filtros ya que veo que quieres saber cada detalle, pero mira que una vez que empiezo no podrás detenerme… — se puso de pie y le tendió su mano a Sakura —. Vamos, aquí no podremos…

El corazón de Sasuke se detuvo y esperó hasta verlos marchar para deshacer la transformación y correr detrás de ellos. Corría por los techos sin perderlos de vista, ellos iban de la mano con tranquilidad, disfrutando el momento.

Notó que iban de nuevo hacia el campo de entrenamiento y estos se detuvieron bajo un árbol donde se sentaron y acomodaron. Sasuke estaba escondido entre las ramas del árbol, en una posición donde veía y oía todo. Así que si Kakashi se pasaba de la raya, él podría detenerlo.

— Bueno, ¿Dónde habíamos quedado? — preguntó Kakashi.

— En cómo hacer para que la chica no le duela en su primera vez… dijo que debía "prepararla" pero ¿Cómo?

— Bueno, ¿sabes lo que es un lubricante? — preguntó Kakashi, Sakura asintió algo dudosa, por lo que Kakashi prefirió explicarle —. Bueno, un lubricante sirve para… hum… "alisar" y "preparar" a la chica para la futura penetración… suele usarse en el caso en el que ella no pueda producir su propia lubricación…

— Oh, ya veo… — Kakashi suspiró y se vio obligado a aclarar algunas duditas que ella quería dejar pasar.

— Un hombre prepara a su amante tocándola. Te imaginas en dónde ¿no?

— Oh sí, claro… — se sonrojó. Kakashi sonrió ante eso y esperó a su pregunta —. Entiendo, entonces el hombre mete sus dedos en mi… — ante lo grotesca que se sintió al decir eso, se sonrojó. Kakashi soltó una carcajada que ella calló con un golpe en su hombro.

— No te enojes, Sakura-chan…

— Bueno, entonces no se burle — se cruzó de brazos —. Yo quiero saber porque algún día me llegará y mis padres nada más me explicaron eso pero no como usted podría… ellos dicen que así se hacen los bebés, pero yo sé que no sólo el sexo se hace para procrear sino que, también, para disfrutar…

— Sakura tienes un diez — soltó Kakashi, ella se sonrojó y volvió a golpearle en el hombro —. Bu-bueno jejeje…

— No se haga el tonto…

— Está bien, ¿Qué más quieres saber?

— Hay un _juego_ previo antes ¿no?

— Bueno, depende… algunos sí y eso consiste en caricias y atenciones al otro… pero hay algunos que quieren ir al grano… es preferible la expectativa y el juego, lo disfrutas más y descubres los placeres del otro…

— ¿Usted alguna vez hizo… — y su pregunta quedó en el aire. No sólo ella y Sasuke estaban sonrojados, hasta Kakashi lo estaba sólo que la máscara le cubría eso.

— Sí, he hecho sexo oral si era lo que querías saber — susurró esquivándole la mirada, era demasiada información y como que no quería contar cosas de su vida, pero una promesa es una promesa y él le había prometido contestarle todo lo que quería.

— Entiendo. ¿Al hombre se lo prepara?

— No… sólo se lo empal… — antes de decir la grosería se detuvo aclarándose la voz y sonriendo nervioso.

Sakura sonreía ladinamente y se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja — Se lo qué…

— Sakura — dijo en tono de advertencia, ella levantó las manos en señal de apaciguar un poco. Kakashi frunció la boca cruzado de brazos y recostándose contra el tronco del árbol —. ¿Algo más o es todo?

— ¿Cuándo es… el momento?

— ¿Cuál momento? — la observó de reojo. Ésta estaba sonrojada y chocaba sus dedos entre sí. Le causó entre ternura y gracia por lo bipolar que podía ser; por un momento no se cohibía de nada y por otro podía apenarla saber cuando le llegaría la hora de dejar de ser una inocente niña.

— En el que yo… esté… con un chico de forma… — y se acercó susurrando —: Intima…

— Bueno, eso depende… quizás haya un chico predestinado para ti y debes esperar… no te apresures, disfruta… ya llegará y procura que sea la persona que tú amas y que sea un sentimiento mutuo… porque sino no tendrá sentido…

— Entiendo Kakashi... muchas gracias sensei… — levantándose.

— Oi, Sakura.

— ¿Si? — se detuvo, mirándolo.

— Cuídate… y cuídense… usa preservativo… ¿entendido? Pero mejor… espera hasta los veintiún años…

— Jajajajaja claro, claro sensei… como tú digas — echándose a correr.

— No me des la razón como a los locos, hazme caso — levantó la voz para que lo oyera. Ella rió en respuesta. Volvió a recostarse y suspiró cerrando su ojo visible —. ¿Qué harás Sasuke-kun? — dijo burlón —. ¿Le darás a Sakurita lo que quiere?

— ¿Y por qué debería? — sonó jactante.

— Porque cualquier imbécil podría dañar a Sakura y sé que tú le romperás la cara a aquel que le haga daño… eso no tiene reparo ¿sabías?

Sasuke tragó fuerte y agachó la cabeza. Pero ¿Qué debía hacer? Él no la amaba como ella y no quería dañarla tampoco. Pero quizás… tan sólo quizás…

Fue tras Sakura, le preguntaría si lo esperaría…

— Sakura… — la zamarreó suavemente. Ella dormía —. Sakura… despierta…

— Mmm… — se refregó un ojo y miró confundida a la silueta encima de ella —. ¿Eh? ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Sakura — Sasuke se subió a la cama a horcajadas de ella. Sakura lo quedó mirando confundida, aún recostada.

— ¿Qu-qué ocurre, Sasuke-kun?

— Sakura quítate la ropa…

— ¿¡QUÉ!? — gritó sorprendida. Sasuke le tapó la boca y la calló.

— Shhh… no seas escandalosa…

Ella movió su cara para destaparse la boca y con el ceño fruncido lo miró fijo a los ojos.

— Y cómo no quieres que sea escandalosa si vienes a mi casa y me dices que me quite la ropa… acaso ¿estás loco? — intentó sacarlo de encima, pero Sasuke la tomó de las muñecas y las colocó sobre su cabeza.

— No, sólo que… — de repente, se sintió tímido. Aún no sabía que hacía allí, no lo había pensado sólo se dejó llevar. No haría ese tipo de cosas otra vez.

— Sólo que qué…

— Maldición… — masculló y la soltó sentándose contra la pared. Ella se irguió y se quedó sentada mirando el perfil de Sasuke, se lo veía preocupado e indeciso, cosa que la sorprendió de sobremanera, más que cuando lo encontró sobre ella.

— Estuviste oyendo mi conversación con Kakashi-sensei — lo había descubierto. Él no le dirigió la mirada —. Sasuke-kun eso no se hace — le reprochó. Él suspiró y pasó su mano por la cara, exasperado sin saber porqué.

Ella sigilosamente se coló entre sus piernas, arrodillada frente a él. Éste la miró frustrado, nunca se había sentido tan idiota. Ella le sonrió y posó sus manos sobre sus hombros, se inclinó hasta quedar su boca cerca de su oído.

— Siempre seré tuya, Sasuke-kun… así que esperaré…

— Pero no quiero esperar — se reprochó molesto, posando sus manos en las caderas de Sakura. Ella sonrió sonrojada y lo abrazó.

— Bueno… pero hay un inconveniente…

— ¿Cuál?

— No tenemos protección…

Sasuke suspiró y metió su mano en su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, de allí sacó un pequeño paquetito de aluminio gris.

— ¿Hablas de esto? — ambos miraron el paquetito sonrojados.

— Bu-bueno s-si…

— Dime Sakura ¿en serio estás preparada?

— Cl-claro… qu-quiero ha-hacerlo con Sasuke-kun…

— Está bien — la abrazó repentinamente y la atrajo hacia él —. No pretenderás que te profane sin darte ni siquiera un beso ¿no? — Sakura se sonrojó brutalmente y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos ¿un beso? ¿de Sasuke? Acaso ¿era un sueño?

Sakura inclinó un poco más sus labios hacia Sasuke y éste, con una sonrisa ladina, acortó lo poco de distancia y la besó suavemente. Ella tembló entre sus brazos y lo abrazó por el cuello, abriendo la boca para que Sasuke pudiera profundizar su beso. La lengua recorriendo la dulce cavidad la sobresaltó y la hizo suspirar estremecida.

— Sa-Sakura… eres dulce — murmuró Sasuke cuando separó sus labios de ella para inspirar y volver a probar sus labios hambrientamente. Fue inclinándose hacia un costado cayendo de lado en el colchón para luego posicionarse sobre ella y seguir besándola a su antojo, animándose a acariciarle las piernas.

Ella jadeó ante su contacto y le sorprendió de sobremanera al sentir tan cálida la piel de la pelirrosada. Besó su cuello y ella gimió temblando bajo su cuerpo, tentándolo a más cuando posó una de sus manos en uno de los senos de Sakura. Ella volvió a temblar ante su contacto.

Sintió la piel estremecida de Sakura cuando pasó su mano por debajo de la blusa de dormir posándose en su seno desnudo. Sasuke estaba caliente y sonrojado, estaba encandilado por las reacciones que sentía su cuerpo y por las de ella, la adoró y la tocó como si fuera una muñequita de cristal.

Le quitó la blusa y luego se quitó su propia camisa azul, la observó fijamente. Posó ambas manos en sus pequeños senos y ella gimió bajito, toda sonrojada. Era muy bonita cuando se ponía así; sus labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas rojas y su mirada nublada, llena de deseo. Sintió que su entrepierna cobraba vida y notó los ojos sorpresivos de Sakura.

— Sakura eres preciosa… — y volvió a besarla, bajando su mano para prepararla y no hacerle daño. Ella apretó los dientes cuando sintió los dedos de Sasuke dentro de ella, acariciándola; primero uno y luego otro, abrió la boca para poder recaudar aire.

— Sa-Sasuke-kun — murmuró casi en llorisqueó, él le besó la mejilla y sacó su mano de allí.

— Tranquila — susurró y se ocupó de despojarlos de la demás ropa, por último se colocó el preservativo. Le besó los labios y se acomodó entre sus piernas —. ¿Duele? — preguntó cuando metió tan sólo la punta, ella apretó los ojos y asintió levemente. Lentamente fue adentrándose más y más, ella comenzó a llorar y cuando sintió la barrera, la besó fogosamente, haciéndola olvidar de todo.

— Sa… — las palabras quedaron en el aire, la vista se volvió oscura y las ganas de llorar aumentaron. Dolía, aún así dolía.

Él masculló una palabrota y se mantuvo dentro de ella —. Eres… eres muy apretada…

Ella lo abrazó por el cuello y se movió haciéndolos gemir a ambos; ella estaba entre la línea del placer y el dolor, aún no podía amoldarse y la realidad era que lo sentía muy grande como para ella. Él comenzó el vaivén por lo que no tardaron en oírse jadeos y gemidos casi en silencio, no querían que los padres de Sakura descubrieran lo que hacían.

— Te a-amo — murmuró Sakura entre gemidos. Sasuke la besó con ternura y la mimó como nunca antes.

— Te quiero — él no podía amarla, aún no, pero podía ser sincero diciendo que la quería por lo menos. Ella lo entendió y le besó la mejilla —. Lo siento…

— No lo sientas… no será un sentimiento de amor, pero me conformo con que me ames en cuerpo…

Sasuke sonrió y volvió a besarla tiernamente —. Pronto lo haré en alma, Sakura…

— ¿Y esa sonrisa, teme? — Naruto había notado el cambio de humor de Sasuke, parecía más relajado, de buen humor y más… ¿engreído?

Y claro, se creía muy hombre por haber tenido sexo con la pequeña Sakura, alguien a quien estimaba y deseaba desde entonces.

Naruto lo trató de loco mientras que Kakashi se pasó la mano por el cabello, el muy mal nacido se había atrevido… y Kakashi quería a Sakura para él.

— Maldito mocoso — masculló malhumorado, Sasuke sonrió victorioso.

Sakura apareció de golpe, algo tambaleante. Naruto se preocupó y se acercó a ayudarla.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Sakura-chan? — preguntó. Ella rió nerviosa y miró a Sasuke, éste le sonreía con ternura.

— Na-nada malo… estoy bien, sólo me duelen… un poco las piernas.

— ¿Por qué?

— Bu-bueno ehhh…

— Eso no te importa, usuratonkachi…

— ¡Teme! — gritó molesto. Éste sonrió de lado y se acercó para ayudar a Sakura, después de todo, él había estado entre sus piernas, él había _jugado_ toda la noche con ella, ellos habían hecho lo que los niños no hacen.

Y la verdad, no se arrepentía.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A: **_Hola, no quedó como quería, pero bueno, es lo que salió xD espero que les guste y pueden dejar Reviews, total es gratis…_

_Ahhh ya tengo mi Sharingan así que más les vale dejar review… Sasuke me lo prestó xD_

_Beso y sayonara!_


End file.
